


Loser Of The Game

by WishingStarInAJar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chromie Is Pouty, Couch Sex, Cybertale, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Fontcest, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orange Is His Own Cockblock, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, She-gremlin Is A Sore Loser, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Teasing, Underswap!COLOR, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, When Two Lazy Skeletons Want To Fuck Each Other Very Much--, female sans, name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStarInAJar/pseuds/WishingStarInAJar
Summary: One does not so easily escape from doing chores, especially if the chore acted as punishment for losing a game. When Orange finds the dishes still dirty in the sink and the so-called dishwasher missing, he sets out to find her... only to find her "busy" in the laundry room with one of HIS shirts. Oh my. Now what is he to do with such a naughty little skeleton?
Relationships: Orange/Chromie, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Loser Of The Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheerubium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerubium/gifts).



> Chromie and Goldie are from Cybertale, a cyberpunk-themed Undertale AU (created by @Cheerubium)  
> Orange and Big Blue are from an Underswap inspired AU called Underswap!COLOR (created by WishingStarInAJar)

Where is she?

The tall skeleton wearing orange slippers and a thick orange sweater sighed as he looked at the pile of dirty dishes standing in the sink, his sigh betraying he was bothered.

Did she bolt again? Of course she did; she was a sore loser. Whenever she loses a game she sets up, she always tries to avoid the punishment, no matter how little it is. So rude for a guest… Why does Big Blue invite these weird monsters from other alternate universes over, like that infuriating cyclops Rewind? 

It was no different today; his little brother was going to the Hotlands’ arcades with Goldie, the youngest of two skeleton sisters who would drop by from time to time to hang out. His younger brother got along well with Goldie and so he didn’t mind too much that they spent time together and did fun things, but in turn… he gets saddled up with the eldest of the sisters.

Now, he didn’t mind her company. She was rather small in size but she was spunky and a challenge, a little whirlwind whenever she wasn’t lethargic or whiny. She wasn’t some sweet little thing who blushes and tee hee’s. No, she was smart and, like him, up for a challenge. She liked to play games, or turn something into a game. If something was too complicated or took too much effort, she’d find an easier way. Usually. No, almost always. It was interesting to watch her come up with solutions or find a way to escape. She may like to create games, but with every game, there is a winner and a loser.

Today, that loser was her and as always, he would come up with a punishment for her. Usually chores and the likes, which he knew she hated with a passion. It was fun to watch her mope, it was exciting to catch her during one of her escape acts. It was even more rewarding to cut her a little slack when she finally did the chore, even with all the fussing, pouting and complaining. 

The only gripe Orange had with Chromie, was her obsession with him and it was why he glanced over a shoulder towards the staircase after there was no sign of the female skeleton in the kitchen.

She wasn’t in his room again, was she? She better not be. That thought alone made him groan.

Like her, he too was fairly lazy like the Sans he was, and it was why he refused to climb the stairs. He instead took a shortcut, teleporting from the kitchen into his rather messy room within a split second. His bed was unmade, socks lay everywhere and so did dirty clothes and empty maple syrup bottles. He eyed every small pile present in his room, even checked under the bed and inside his closet, but his little stubborn guest was nowhere to be found.

Strange, she’s usually here to rummage through his things and sate her fixation with him. Without permission, he must add. Where else could she be?

He ventured into the hallway and checked the bathroom, guest room, and even Big Blue’s room but there wasn’t a sign of her. He slowly walked down the stairs, knowing full well she wasn’t outside while he eyed the living room. She was a Sans too; she wouldn’t leave the house unless something was really worth it. Did she actually grow tired of doing chores as punishment and simply took her leave? That was new…. and disappointing if so.

He returned to the kitchen, back to the scene of the crime, this time wandering further in to check under the table and maybe look inside the cupboards. As he slightly bent down to have a look under the table and surrounding chairs, a very faint sound caught his attention.

What was that? It was very quiet. Where was it even coming from, outside?

He listened while trying to figure out what he was hearing, not recognizing it. It didn’t come from outside either; it was nearby and indoors. Yet it wasn’t in the kitchen. No, it came from… 

It was then he noticed the door of the laundry room standing slightly ajar, the room beyond the door dark. He frowned and slowly blinked while he intently listened and leered at the slit of darkness, the soft noises definitely coming from the laundry room. Was that little she-gremlin in there, in the dark? What’s she up to now?

Orange rolled his sockets at the pang of annoyance he felt before leaning closer to have a peek inside through the narrow gap, his hands staying in the front pocket of his high collared shirt. If he finds her sniffing his clothes again, she’ll be in far more trouble than she was before.

The first thing he saw was the bright glow of a disjointed holographic arm and LED lights shaped like two X’s, all light blue in color. It was an obvious clue that Chromie was indeed in the laundry room though the sounds she was making were… dubious, to say the least. It was then it dawned on him while his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see the petite skeleton sitting on the floor; something else than her arm and her visor was glowing. Her ecto and it wasn’t her tongue… Well, it was, but what his gaze focused on was far closer to the floor and it caused his SOUL to fluster in pure shock, the surprise he felt freezing him on the spot.

The little noises he heard and had drawn him to the laundry room were her soft breaths, the sweet stifled sounds of pleasure and desire. She had undone the zipper of the black tight and shiny suit she wore, all the way down and embracing her shoulders so she could pleasure herself in the darkness… with one of his shirts. 

Orange could barely process it.

The glow of her ecto highlighted her white fingers and illuminated them in the dark, allowing Orange to see it all. He watched those nimble thin fingers disappear into the light blue slit before retracting, slowly pumping into her magical heat while she tightly nuzzled the orange sweater she had presumably found in the laundry basket. She had no idea he was there, too lost in whatever fantasy she had while she rubbed the thick fabric against her cheek and buried her face away against it, quietly moaning into the softness. 

This should be disturbing but Orange felt arousal swirling in the depths of his pelvis rather than disgust. This skeleton was incredibly thirsty for him and while he already knew that, to see it like this…. It was incredibly hot. He had no idea what to do with this, though. He shouldn’t be peeping but then, neither should she be getting herself off on one of his shirts. 

Stars, she was wet. He could see it coating her fingers whenever they pulled out and gave the light blue clit a rub, spreading the wetness further before dipping back inside of her to make her huff into the large orange sweater. Even her blush was faintly glowing in the darkness.

He could watch this forever. He could even jerk himself off to it, right beside the slightly open door with the image engraved into his mind. It was tempting to do so, incredibly tempting but… She was misbehaving and such is unacceptable in this house.

Although he was unable to take his eyes away from the hidden secret, a plan formed and it made him straighten up to regain his poise. He took a hand from his front pocket, inhaled deeply to push back his horniness before he gripped the door handle and yanked the door open.

Chromie flinched with a loud _eep_ when the light of the kitchen chased the darkness away, exposing her. She haphazardly covered herself with the shirt and stared at the tall silhouette standing in the doorway, her round sockets large and her eye lights far smaller than usual.

“What are you doing?” Orange asked, his voice cold and disinterested while his sockets narrowed as he watched her shrink in startle and shock. She stammered with her face buried into his shirt, blushing like mad. He found that cute, no matter that he looked like a storm was brewing. It was hard not to smile or grab her to replace her fingers with his own and feel the inside of her ecto.

He let her squirm a little longer while she tried to come up with fumbling excuses, reveling in what he saw.

“I told you to do your chores,” he continued sternly, secretly enjoying this but he didn’t show it. His poker face was a strong one, even though his aroused ecto was yearning to shape to his cravings. He took a step to the side to no longer block the doorway, saying as he pushed the door further open,” go wash up and get decent. Maybe a cold shower will remind you that those dishes still need doing.”

She looked scared but also annoyed when she slightly raised her head to look at him, the disbelief making his SOUL soar. _That’s right, be frustrated; it’s a nice look on you._

“What, a shower?? You can’t just--!”

He interrupted her. “I can. Don’t forget to wipe yourself off the rug before you head upstairs,” Orange instructed before he leaned against the wall to wait for her to gather her things, and herself, looking into the kitchen while he heard her shuffle and rummage. He could really use a smoke right now, his arousal pushing hard to be acknowledged. He won’t give in though; he wants to play this game a little longer and let her simmer in frustration.

She hurriedly floated past him when she left the laundry room, though had the time to stick her tongue out at him with a deep blush ravaging her face, the petite skeleton quickly leaving the kitchen. Seems she left his shirt because all she carried was her strange plastic raincoat.

He peeked into the laundry room before flicking on the light to inspect it from where he stood, the sweater she had cuddled during her moment of depravity laying on top of the washing machine. He smirked as he stepped inside and lifted the piece of clothing to look at it, still amused by the whole situation. 

He half expected she was waiting with the hope he’d walk in on her, but he wasn’t too sure. How did she think it would end? With him fucking her senseless on top of the washing machine, right here on the floor and rug? He might never find out but he was fine with that; his petite guest wasn’t used to being denied what she wanted, to be told no. To be the one to break her spoiled little expectations and habits was refreshing.

He listened to the faint sounds of the shower running after he returned to the living room and made himself comfortable in his usual spot on the couch, holding back on the urge to take his pack of cigs out of his pocket. He wasn’t allowed to smoke inside, one of the little house rules he respected well enough. This time, the temptation was difficult to push aside, craving hard for something to calm him down. He’ll consider it self punishment for teasing himself too much.

He drifted off and lingered between the plains of sleep and being awake after a little while of listening to the sounds coming from upstairs, until the slamming of a door brought him back. He sighed but didn’t move, not even when Chromie came floating down the stairs like an angry little ghost before she flopped down onto the couch, a cushion away from him. She was visibly pouting, the scents of soap clinging to her. She wasn’t wearing the see-through coat this time around, neither her boots. Instead, she wore high socks which were colorfully striped, the soft footwear looking out of place with her high-tech cyberpunk look.

She pretended to ignore him, even though she decided to have a seat on the couch. The irony made Orange inwardly smirk, guessing she really wanted his attention.

He reached behind him to pull out the orange sweater she had nuzzling lustfully in the laundry room before he threw it at her, the piece of clothing draping over her. She was quick to scramble up to a sitting and pull the sweater off of her, inspecting it with puzzled eyes. 

“What the…?”

“Put it on.”

His voice was demanding yet he didn’t move, still sitting slouched in the rather soft couch cushions. He didn’t even look her way, not until she got over her reluctance and wormed herself into the sweater which was far too large for her. She was mumbling something inside the shirt though he picked up on a few words; she was pouting again, frustrated, annoyed with him. Good.

As soon as her head popped out, Orange leaned over to block her into the corner of the couch, a hand grabbing the thick armrest for support. His teeth pressed against hers when he caught her by surprise, gazing into those wide sockets and bright eye lights of hers while he held the skeletal kiss. The surprised squeak she let out was enough for him to push his long tongue into her mouth, seeking hers.

She got over the shock fast, her small hands barely able to get out of the big orange sleeves to cup his long face, her light blue tongue pressing against his. She flopped backward into the corner of the couch he kept her in, hungrily deepening the kiss he tricked her into it. Their tongues swirled and pushed against each other, her hot excited breaths warming their slippery ecto. 

Oh, she was enjoying this, but he won’t let her take the reins so easily; he was in charge of this little game of making her writhe.

He pulled away from her and wiped away the mixture of orange and light blue ecto-saliva which stained his teeth, leaving her wanting on purpose. The look of bother which flashed across her face after realizing he wasn’t going to continue made him inwardly smirk, her furious blush and little pants only adding to how flusteredly annoyed she looked. Thirsty _and_ needy… as expected.

She pushed herself up to lean towards him, to press against his chest and demand more deep kisses from him but she didn’t get very far. The moment she sat up, a hand grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back into the couch corner before his long fingers pressed against her chest, just between her small ecto-breasts, to keep her there, the tall skeleton not uttering a word. She huffed with impatience after she leered at his hand before she crossed her arms and pulled her legs up, pouting.

Not enjoying the game, hmm? Orange watched her with deep interest, observing her every little reaction to him denying what she wanted. She didn’t think that dodging her responsibilities and rubbing herself all over his shirt would be rewarded, now did she? Of course she did, she is that naughty. And frankly… he can understand it, for he is naughty too in his own twisted ways.

His hand trailed down her midriff and stomach to no longer hold her in place, yet she didn’t move when his fingers glided across the folds and ripples of his far too large sweater, the female skeleton staring from under the visor she wore over her brow plates. He moved intentionally slow, the whine she quietly released flowing into an impatient whimper,” stop being mean, Papy.”

“You don’t get to tell me what I can or cannot be,” he retorted as he pulled his hand away, looking stern with his piercing eyes. “You, on the other hand, are a sore loser and don’t deserve this.”

She was about to counter his claim with a hint of offense and disbelief, but his hand smothered her. Not by covering her mouth but by slipping under the orange sweater he forced her to wear, a fingertip trailing the narrow zipper of her black suit all the way up till he pinched the pull tab. The sound of unzipping was slow, just as slow as he pulled the slider down. He couldn’t even see what he revealed, the sweater hiding it, but then he wasn’t interested in that at this very moment; he was more enthralled by the way Chromie shifted and rubbed her legs together with growing anticipation.

She was squirming, though he’ll presume she was already plotting something to get her way. It’s how she works; she always wants to get her way, one way or another. Just like how he loved to be in charge of everything, so did she and it was something they often clashed over during her visits. It made them challenge each other, just to see how far they could push it before the other might break or retaliate. All in good fun. Maybe.

He could feel the warmth radiating from her crotch when he pulled the zipper down as far as possible, letting his hand linger down there to soak up the warmth. She was longingly biting a holographic finger while she watched with the same longing swirling in her blue and pink eye lights, seeming to expect a great deal. She’ll have to wait.

Moving his hand away made his own arousal thump in anguish, denying himself what he would love to have but it was worth it. He’s taking this purposely slow. 

“Paaappyyy,” she whined after dropping her head back and slumping into the corner. “Don’t do this to me.”

No answer left him, for he was indeed going to do this to her. Stars, perhaps he liked denying monsters their little pleasures a little too much, especially in these types of situations. But he was merciful; everything has their limits, including this. 

He suddenly groped her after his hand shot up, the small breast fitting easily in his hand. The ecto felt soft and squeezable, and responded to his touch as the nipple was hard and stiff. He gently pinched it after stroking his fingers across it and pushed the little knob down, causing her to softly squeal into the collar of his sweater. He didn’t stop massaging the sensitive magic, taking his sweet time to explore the rarity. His other hand joined in, giving the other perky breast the same attention. He would press them towards each other, caress her ribs and chest bone with his thumbs before returning to softly squeezing the small glowing dumplings.

Orange blinked and frowned when he felt something push against his groin and slowly tilted his head down to see what it was, finding a tiny foot and sock-covered toes resting there. He shot Chromie a glance, the little she-skeleton looking mischievous while she rubbed her foot against his aroused magic still hidden within his tight-fitting pants. The pressure she applied against his pelvis made his ecto surge, his firm control waning slightly with the carnal desire to respond to the touch. He could barely suppress it; it made him scowl in disapproval and held back need.

Seems she was plotting something during her impatience after all. Well, she won’t break him, at least not yet.

Her accomplished sounding giggling died off when her little tease didn’t have the desired effect and Orange simply pushed her leg and foot aside, the skeleton not smiling. He pulled the sweater she wore up, finally receiving a glimpse of her cute small breasts which glowed invitingly within the piece of clothing. Hunching over her petite frame, he stuck his head underneath and inside the sweater and lapped with his long tongue across the light blue ecto. It flicked the nipple with a long sloppy wet trail, the lick causing the small bones to quiver and Chromie to audibly breathe.

He felt her tiny hands creep up his shoulders and the back of his skull, soon resting there while he tasted her sweet breasts and suckled them, only able to hear her reactions. She smelled of soap from her earlier shower, nice, sweet and fresh, the scent mixing with the stale scent of smoke which lingered in the threads of his sweater. 

One of his hands began to wander and so did his tongue, further down. His tongue lingered against the light blue ecto giving Chromie her defined slender waist, lapping at the dent which represented a belly button while his fingers continued on downward.

She let out a looong shaky breath when his seeking fingers slipped under the opened zipper and the black latex of her bodysuit, the elongated skull of the monster blocking her in on the couch no longer within the thick shirt she wore. He sat up to look at her and met her gaze, her sockets wide in anticipation while a sultry little smile danced across her blushing face; she knew what was about to happen and she wanted it badly.

The first thing he noticed was how slippery wet she was when he cupped her magically formed womanhood, his fingers teasing the lush lips with long rubs. He went all around in his exploration, the tips of his fingers pressing against the ecto until he dipped a finger between the folds and across the little knob in which her SOUL’s magic was the most sensitive. Finally a moan, another one, and another one, all little breaths of pleasure. His little motions released them one by one and all the while he watched, his hidden eye lights on her to take it all in.

His observant gaze grew more intense when he pushed a finger into her, the entry making her whole body coil against the couch cushions with another long moan. He pushed as deep as he could before retracting and reentering, taking it slow to steadily build up the pace after he inserted another finger into her. 

His other hand grasped the top of the couch so he could lean over her and have a better look, casting a shadow over her and her exposed ecto with how much bigger than her he was. “Is this what you wanted?” he asked while he continued to pump his fingers into her heat, suppressing the thoughts that it shouldn’t be his fingers inside of her but his erection which was growing at the sight, smells, noises and sensations he called forth as he fingered her. 

She moaned softly from within the high collar,” yes.”

He bent down a little further, his hand pressing firmer down onto the top of the cushion to keep him up. “I can’t hear you.”

She squirmed and averted her flustered gaze from him as she once more bit down on a glowing finger, whimpering a little before his pleasuring forced a moan out of her and made her writhe. “Yes, Papy, _yes_!” she squealed and cupped her flaring cheeks with her sleeve-covered hands, the petite skeleton nearly drowning in the far too large sweater.

Her answer finally made him smile, although a little sinister in tone. “Good,” he cooed approvingly, his fingering not ceasing to soften her up some more. 

It would be cruel to stop now, wouldn’t it? He did play with the thought, it was incredibly tempting. Perhaps she was having a little too much fun? She obviously was, her moans, wetness and happy expressions betrayed her enjoyment.

He stopped rather abruptly and removed his hand from the soaked depths of her folds and the tight bodysuit she still wore, his ecto-stained fingers reaching for the hem of the sweater’s collar. He pulled it down so he could fully see her face, her befuddled and disappointed fluster greeting him. It was cruel to leave her hanging, but she could do with some cooling off; this was a punishment after all, as twisted and ironic as it was.

Oof, it was hard to contain himself after he let his eyes wander. Her small breasts poked out from under the edge of the pulled up sweater. The small hint of her wet ecto peeking through the undone zipper glowed strong. Just a little longer…

He took a deep breath to stay composed and sat back down to no longer block his small guest in, saying with sultry eyes and his known sternness,” undress for me.”

She perked up at the command, her sockets large in surprise before something sly washed over her. She didn’t complain when she placed her feet down onto the floor and stood up, neither did she pout when she pulled the oversized sweater off and flung it away, no longer needing the piece of clothing as she had the real deal right there on the couch. She began to peel the latex down her shoulders after she positioned herself between Orange’s long legs, locking eyes with him; her thirst was endless.

The act of undressing was slow, the female skeleton revealing more of her bones and ecto to the other monster with sensual movements of her arms, shoulders and hips, almost dancing.

He loved it. He loved how into it she was, that she gave in without a fuss and thought she could tease him with this. She wasn’t wrong, though; fighting back his arousal was a lost cause at this point, but then he didn’t try. His erection was a visible bulge within his tight jeans, just showing a hint of it from under his baggy sweater, the extension of his SOUL throbbing as he watched the little show.

Once her arms and torso were free and her bodysuit was only partially undone, she bent forward to bring herself closer to Orange, her hands on his knees for support. He didn’t lean in, leaving her intent for another kiss unanswered. He didn’t even touch her exposed breasts, instead gesturing with his watchful and hungry eyes to what still covered her; she wasn’t done yet.

Chromie rolled her eye lights after she pouted and straightened her spine, getting the hint. It didn’t dampen her spirits, however, her small hands, both bone and holographic, pushing the bodysuit down her hips and legs. The little gazes she gave him as she moved her hips were filled to the brim with lust, the small skeleton hot with desire. The socks and bodysuit were soon discarded and she showed herself off to him by standing straight and her legs slightly spread, fully naked aside from the visor.

He approved with a growing grin and sat up, his thin boney hands reaching for her. They curled around her hips when he slipped off the couch and between her legs, sitting on the floor with his legs folded under him as he brought his face close to her heat. 

His hands held her in place as he ran his tongue across what he made sopping wet mere moments ago, tasting her as his own tongue guided him closer. He cupped the aroused ecto with his mouth, his lapping at the light blue wetness making her moan and her legs tremble after she rose to her tippy toes. Her hands grabbed for his shoulders to keep herself standing, her head cast back to moan towards the ceiling.

The long orange tongue parted the flushed lips with dragging licks, the tall skeleton burying himself away against her to drink deep from her sweetness. Her little cries and squeals were music to his ears, her quivering vibrating his SOUL. He made it all worse after pushing his tongue into her, dipping into her magic as his teeth ground the sensitive clit; it made her squirm and pant while she tried to hold herself up. 

He could feel her move, the hips he held rolling every slightly to work against his maw and the flexible tongue. He let her for but a moment, allowing her to grind against him to guide the pleasure he granted to the right spots. She wanted him deep, that’s for certain, but that’s for later. 

She moaned a little pathetically when his tongue left her and he spread her lips and folds with his fingers, exposing the little swollen knob he admired. He started to sloppily lap at the sensitive clit, drenching it in his orange saliva to make her moan in a different pitch and cause her knees to tremble harder. His suckling and nibbling on the center of her SOUL’s sensitivity was a sight to behold, and tasted good too, the petite skeleton gushing literally and figuratively. 

“Don’t stop,” she panted after her fingers dug into his shoulders, a moan drowning out her plea. “Keep going, Papy. Keep going.”

 _When you put it like that, it’s easy not to_ , he thought to himself as he gazed up to her with lulling sockets. It was a good thing he was enjoying himself a little too much, otherwise he would have stopped the moment she begged. He continued to stimulate her with his tongue and teeth, the two fingers he pushed into her making her squirm against his face with pleased huffs and moans. Her juices were dripping after he moved his fingers in and out of her, the goopy ecto creeping down to his knuckles; she was so wet… He wanted it to coat what was painfully throbbing in his pants.

It was time to finally grant himself some respite… while teasing her some more in the process. This was his game after all, his twisted punishment to Chromie for doing things she shouldn’t. He’s done most of the work up to this point. It’s her turn.

A string of her arousal and his saliva followed his tongue when he pulled back, his hands leaving her as he hoisted himself onto the couch to no longer sit on the floor and between her legs. She almost toppled forward at the sudden disappearance of her support, her desperately grabbing hands landing on his knees after his shoulders were out of reach.

“Papyrus!” She actually sounded angry after he gave her the cold shoulder right before her climax, her light blue cheeks puffing up. “You’re being so mean!”

He audibly smirked with a visible jostle of his shoulders after he sunk back into the couch cushions and made himself comfortable, a grin peeking through. “You haven’t been exactly nice yourself,” he said after spreading his legs further and cupped the tense bulge, giving it a firm rub. Damn it, it was sensitive… “Needy, spoiled, scheming,” he listed off while he undid the front of his pants and finally released his erection from its far too cramped confines, her large round eye lights on what he revealed. 

Her cheeks became rounder after she puffed them up more with her angry pout, obviously not liking what he was tagging her with but she was too enthralled by the long hard member poking out from under the thick orange fleece, the colors of his ecto and the sweater almost matching.

“I know how badly you want this,” he taunted as he slowly let his fingers dance along the length of his cock, the small skeleton swallowing. “So you’ll have to work for it.” He patted the top of his leg to urge her over, to have her sit in his lap rather than kneel down between his legs. He wants her on top and see her mount him, to watch her take all of him inside of her. Will she be able to with how small she is? 

That is incredibly hot, the wonder stroking his ego just right.

Orange eagerly watched her climb onto him after she was done pouting, the petite monster still feigning it but he easily saw through it. She crawled over his lean body, her fake pout turning more lustful and sultry the closer she got to his awaiting arousal, her hands wandering across his clothes and hidden bones. She straddled him with such hunger and warmth, he could barely stop himself from positioning her right and push her down onto him. Instead, he held up his cock for her while caressing her hip and ecto-waist, his intense gaze urging her on.

Chromie reached under her once she sat perched on her knees over his glowing magic, gently taking hold of the extension of his SOUL before she lowered herself. She was daring by looking him straight in the eye, something which made his magic pulse in desire. Can she be any more thirsty? 

She murred when the orange head parted her light blue lips and slowly spread her until a little gasp escaped her as he slid further in once the slick large knob popped into her. She paused with lowering herself onto him to adjust, shaking a little while she held her face and panted. He was spreading her far already with the little bit she’d accepted, her petite frame not built for one of his size.

“Papy’s so big,” she murmured happily, the tone of her voice and her facial expression making him twitch in want. He knew he was big, it was a clear observation, but to hear her say it in combination with his name was extremely exciting. She made him feel wanted and desired, as if he is the best out there. Her obsession with him was at times concerning but now…? It was fucking hot.

His impatience burned but he stayed composed as he pressed his fingers into the ecto of her waist and softly pushed down onto her hip, quietly telling her to continue. He doesn’t want to see an inch of his cock outside of her.

The female skeleton went slow and steady after following his little urgings, carefully lowering herself further with a held breath. She was so wet and tight, the slippery walls of her heat clenching him hard without applying the pressure, that’s how tight she was.

He pressed the back of his skull into the cushion he rested against and suppressed a groan, not wanting to show he was cracking the more he slid into her at that excruciatingly slow pace. It felt good, like really good and it seemed it was the same for her as the little noises she made and how she hugged her own face hint on her glee for finally getting what she really wanted all along. She’s lucky he is giving it to her, but then it would be a lie to say he hadn’t thought or fantasized about having her before. 

They’ve kissed a few times, even got close while teasing each other relentlessly with their little games, but they never went the whole way. This time though… it really was the whole way.

Chromie’s whole body trembled on top of him after she sat down on his cock, the whole length sheathed deep inside of her. He filled her up completely, his glowing rod visible in the depths of her ecto-filled waist and nearly piercing her ribcage. She was breathing fast with little gasps of pleasure, her sockets showing nothing but a lustful haze of depravity when she smiled lovingly at him and held out her hands.

He took them as he intently observed, her small fingers intertwining with his and granting her the support to push herself up before dropping back down into his lap, the tip of his erection hitting her deep and hard enough to make her squeal. She repeated it, again, and again and again till she got a rhythm, riding him while crying out in pleasure. Her small breasts jiggled with each bounce she made, the living room filling with her joyful sounds.

Stars, he loved watching the faint orange hue poke up amidst the light blue of her ecto whenever she lowered herself onto him, his cock stabbing her deep each time. She took it well, even with how heavily her small body shook and the loud cries she cast into the room, the petite skeleton obviously enjoying herself. Has he ever seen her work this hard? Fuck, she must love his cock to bits.

He worked against her while he stayed seated and continued to hold her hands, rolling his hips to meet her strokes and force himself even harder and deeper into her, if that was remotely possible. Seemed it was. It was so slippery and tight, her warm walls snuggling his cock and feeding his desire. He wants her so badly, even more than he already had. 

He pulled her forward and wrapped his arms around her to hold and lay her against his chest after he placed his slippered feet against the edge of the coffee table, using it to be able to thrust into her at a faster pace. He kept her still so he could freely pound into her to his heart’s content, the female monster loudly moaning in his face after she desperately clutched for his sweater. He was in control again, just how he likes it. She was supposed to do the work but he’ll be generous… to her and himself.

Her warm magic stimulated him well, the soft squishing noises and her cries of pleasure the symphony he wanted to hear. It spurred him on. He didn’t need to tell her to say his name because she already did, almost every moan accompanied with a sweet “Papy” which fiercely turned him on. He’ll make her sing his name, he thought to himself as he lay a hand against the back of her skull and panted against her visor. Make her drench him in her juices as she orgasms on top of him, make her bones shake with ultimate pleasure and her head full with desire for him.

He went as hard as he possibly could, the small monster squirming and coiling against him as he held her in place with his rock hard member and hands, taking her without mercy. This is punishment for her dodging her responsibility, for being a sore loser, for trying to get off with one of his sweaters rather than him. 

“Slow down, Papy,” she moaned after she pressed her cheek against his chest, sounding out of breath as she pushed each word out between a fast moan. “You’re gonna-- _ahn_ , gonna make me cum!”

 _Good. Cum hard._ He wants to feel every second of it, every tremble, every gush. Everything. 

Orange ignored her plea and refused to slow down, still thrusting into her like crazy to feel her tightness slip rapidly back and forth. Her moans flowed over into desperate squealing when no respite was given to her, not having any spare breath to tell him he’s awful and to slow down. Her whole body rocked on top of him due to the strength behind his pounding; it was a miracle the coffee table wasn’t sliding away with how hard he pushed his feet against it.

She came with such force, it felt like she was about to squeeze his dick off; it made him wheeze and hold her tighter. Her ecto clenched hard when her SOUL erupted in pleasure, the orgasm taking every bit of sense away. She couldn’t form any words, at least not ones he understood when she cried out and shuddered, soon pitifully begging for him to stop when he stubbornly didn’t slow down.

The squishing from before turned into slurps and squelches, her moans softer but still filled with pleasure whenever he buried himself deep inside of her. He refused to back down after he did most of the work; he’ll fill her up, making the inside of her sensitive light blue ecto turn orange. 

He didn’t slow down when her fingers traced along his jaw before she cupped his face, pulling him closer to draw him into a kiss while moaning against his teeth. He obliged, inwardly moaning from deep down his throat when her tongue entered his mouth and sought his out. He hungrily deepened the kiss as he made his final strides, each push into her firmer than the last. 

“Oohh Papy…” she moaned as she nuzzled and kissed him, the sugar sweet saying of his name finally sending him over the edge. She tensed up when the pressure inside of her ecto increased with small but hot eruptions from the throbbing and pulsing cock buried within, until the long glowing erection popped out and gushed some more, spilling over his dark brown jeans and her tailbone.

She collapsed on top of him just like he did on the couch, his feet dropping back onto the floor as he had no strength or will left in his long legs. He panted through his nose cavity to give the illusion he wasn’t winded by the climax, for he definitely was, his hands wandering to her shoulders and back to hold her. Her small body heaved and lowered along with the rising and falling of his narrow ribcage, the skeleton radiating with satisfaction.

She returned to kissing him, less intense this time around but more tenderly and he answered, kissing her back before he said,” you still need to do the dishes.” Her stare of disbelief was priceless and made him grin, the long whimpering ‘noooooo’ she released causing him to feel victorious. He won two games this day, quite an achievement and one he’ll gladly rub in her face… or heat, he won’t be picky.


End file.
